


Nothing Can Hurt Us Now

by ViolenciaDeNeon



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Crossover, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnotism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolenciaDeNeon/pseuds/ViolenciaDeNeon
Summary: Team Flash must find Prism who has stolen scarecrow gas from Gotham City and is using it to enhance his abilities.Barry is confident that the demons of his past are at bay, and no amount of hypnosis or hallucinogenic gas could turn him against his city and the people he loves. What he isn't prepared for are the haunting's of his future.





	1. What's Going On?

**Author's Note:**

> This will be.... I'm aiming for 10 chapters. This is my second ever fan fic. So far when I think through my ideas and put them on paper, it has been dialogue heavy, but I'm working on how I want to express dialogue and the imagery. 
> 
> The "Angry Sex" tag was originally Rape Fantasy tag, I've kept the Rape Non-Con tag though. I feel like the Rape Fantasy was too heavy of a description. That part comes much later and its meant to be angsty but also cathartic. I will likely make it a short stand alone chapter that can be skipped over without losing story if its an idea that makes any of the readers uncomfortable.  
> ___

Star Labs was bright with natural light considering the early evening. Computers and equipment were humming in the tech room. Cisco was painting a thick sealant to small areas of a pair of gauntlets at when a message popped up in the lower right corner of his computer screen.

  
"Hey man, we got a message from our new friend in Gotham."

  
"What's going on?" Barry walked over from his map wall and peered at the short lines of text written over a black screen with a red bat symbol.  
_____  
**  
Star Labs,**  
**I need all your files on any Central City based meta-humans that can cause visual hallucinations with intense neural reactions.**  
**Drop them in the link below.**

 **Regards.**  
______  
  
"You sure its her?" Barry asked rubbing the back of his neck.

  
"Uh Yeah....! It came on a _RED. BAT. SYMBOL."_   Cisco's hands chopped in the direction of the screen. "Plus, there is absolutely no way of direct return response except that link to an empty box. It looks like the my ISP tracer traced the origin IP to a VPN that was bounced from all seven continents. Definitely the work of the mysterious flying mammal aficionado." He nodded head toward Barry as he spoke as if anything could be less obvious. 

   
"Well I pretty much already know who she could be talking about" said Barry "but I wonder why she didn't give us more information?"

  
"Well I definitely remember the _I work alone vibe,_ not _VIBE,_ but you know how she was during our last visit." Cisco began to smile to himself. "Leaping from the sky, crushing a van with her heels, throwing those men around like rag dolls. Mmmm Mmm Mmmm" He finished squeezing his hands and smiling toward the sky.

Barry smiled at Cisco. Bat Woman would be the ultimate fantasy for the nerd-cultured Cisco. 

  
"Well that's too bad she didn't reach out more clearly. We need more info before sending files over. I think I should go to Gotham myself. We don't have any other connections to the city except her. I don't know if the woman, Kate Kane, even has resources we could use, so attempting to speak with anyone else is a risk."

   
"I agree man, go to Gotham, you want me to come with? I've been breaching with this new vibe tech and I'm adding it to these temp resistant gauntlets." Cisco proudly held up his forearms and clanked the gauntlets closed. "...and I think I could come off a little more impressive without all the reality changing crap getting in the way." He continued to flex his hands.

Barry smiled at Cisco and quietly reflected on the damage Killer Frost caused his hands and how far Cisco had come in regaining the use of his powers and also his confidence from his heartbreak with Gypsy.

"This sounds like a plan then." Barry declared. "Let me tell Iris."

  
***  
Barry ran up to the lounge where Iris was crossing through and marking up paperwork while typing on her computer. As Barry entered, his speed knocked over her stacks of paperwork as usual.

  
"Honey!" 

  
"I got it! I got it! I'm sorry baby."   
Barry used his speed to reorganize the papers just as quickly. There were photos of elderly people in care homes and young children on cell phones. Charts about wages and housing prices in the smaller towns surrounding Central City. Maybe she was working on a political piece. He wasn't going to ask just yet.

"Everything is okay, its fine. But what's the rush?" Iris' eyebrows furrowed and her lips pursed. Barry gave her a peck that softened her concerned face before updating her on the trip to Gotham with Cisco.

  
"It has to be Prism." Iris concluded.

"Yeah but I want more Intel first, like how did Batwoman know he was a Central City meta? Why is he in Gotham?"

"Barry, baby, I don't like this... the last time you were... _bamboozled_ by Prism.."

Barry laughed at Iris using the term bamboozled.

"Look at me," Iris interjected "- It was, terrifying"  
  
Barry stopped smiling and saw the intensity in his wife's eyes

.  
"I'm so sorry Iris, I know, but that was before. I had just gotten my speed, I had a lot of pent up frustration and anger. I was new to everything physically and then then there was the other new stuff, mentally... It was just a lot.  For Then. But not now. "

  
Barry carefully ended his words and took a seat next to Iris on the sofa. He didn't want to remember the details of his hypnosis by Prism, but they came back to him. He remembered losing his temper on Joe West and telling him he wasn't his father. He remembered his frustration of hiding everything from Iris and how he threw Iris' now dead ex-fiancee, Eddie, out of a moving vehicle in a fit of rage. He remembered he was going to go to her and tell her everything, but he was so mad at her and it wasn't her fault. He recalled how he and Oliver Queen as the Arrow, were forced into a battle royale across Central City. Barry's eyes were closed as the memories came back and he grasped Iris' hand and squeezed it tightly. This is what was real. Prism really did bring out the worst in his psyche. He was dangerous then. But not now.

Iris's unwavering gaze held on Barry and she nodded. She was thinking the same thoughts.  
"I just want you to be safe. Make sure you bring the right tools and stay on the comms. I'll be right here."  
I know you will be" said Barry and he pulled Iris head to his shoulder and kissed her crown. She nuzzled into him and pulled his hand up for a kiss.

"Should I uh, go ahead and get in touch with Felicity, too?" She asked

  
"No" said Barry smiling, "I don't think it'll be that serious, we're just getting intel, Cisco can vibe now and I really don't expect to find Prism immediately, on top of that, its Gotham," Barry smirked "we will have pretty decent back-up." 

Iris grinned at Barry's confidence.

"Well go get ready. I'll meet you in the speed lab in a few minutes."

  
***  
Barry was suited up and now in the storage room browsing through defense tech when he sensed a subtle change in the air. He recognized this change as Nora's presence in the building. He learned to feel when she was nearby because of their connection to the speed force. He knew she would likely find Iris first. Barry took a moment to appreciate his present/future family. Nora was, is, real. He and Iris had, have, a daughter and she will be, is amazing. It was a nice feeling, knowing they get their happy ending. The vocabulary tripped him up and so did the thought of what the future was to bring. Nora travelling back in time to be with them. The Newspaper article Iris wrote in 2024. His family was so good now. Everything he wanted. He wasn't going to dwell on what the future newspaper read. No. The future was going to change.

  
Barry was also happy to have another known and trusted speedster in Central City. It made the city safer, criminal activity was at an all time low despite the new meta tech that popped up every now and again. The Flash and XS were more like citizen assistants than crime fighters. The only person actively reeking havoc on their radar was a meta with a vendetta. But they were getting closer to him daily. Barry smiled. He was so happy. There was no way Prism could find any insecurities to exploit. There was no pain to fill The Flash with rage. If anything, Barry would be more angry with Prism for thinking he could come back for a second round. Barry was older now, settled with his past. He was ready.

Finishing this thought, he gathered everything he needed  made his way to the speed lab. As he turned, he walked right into Nora coming down the hall without using her powers. She was just as clumsy without her speed as he was. He thought about this and his heart swelled.

"Oops sorry! Hey Dad!" Nora gathered a couple of dropped items using her speed. Thankfully he could watch her in slow motion. She was like Iris's twin, but with his green eyes and a blend of their complexions.

"Its okay. Thanks, I got it all now." Barry smiled. His daughter was amazing. 

"Yeah, what's up? Mom just told me you're going to Gotham. She didn't give me many details but is everything okay? Its not like... before is it?" Her green eyes wrinkled at the edges as she forced a smile through her worried face.

Barry paused, he was still thinking about the future with Iris and realized what Nora was asking. He allowed himself to cringe internally. The last mission to Gotham was a reality changing fiasco. Iris was married to Oliver and their Nora didn't exist at all. 

"Everything is fine Nora, its nothing like before, Cisco and I are just gathering intel to help a friend."

"Is it Batwoman?" Nora's smile did the same thing Iris' smile did when she was interviewing people for a report.

"Yes, Nora, it's Batwoman." 

"Hrm...Dad, you know, in the future you... uh..."

"Ah aht. No. Nora don't." Barry put an elbow up because his hands were clutching tech. He would've held a finger up to pause her. "The future has already changed a little, we know this and you know you have a responsibility. You can't give me _any_ information about _anything_."

"Sorry. I know Dad. But... " She pursed her lips and frowned.

Barry side eyed his daughter

"Fine." She continued, "but I know I'll see you back here soon." Then she smirked, much like he would've.

"Thank you Nora." Barry sighed. It was both comforting and unnerving to hear her say that because it meant she had an idea of what was to come. "Lets go meet your mom" Then they flashed to the speed lab.

  
***  
Iris was there waiting with Cisco. She was speaking at him through the comms while he stood on the other side of the large gray room. Barry could tell she had been going over various scenarios with him.

"Even if you breach back and you're hypnotized, I'm ready to hit you with the rainbow thingy!" She said, holding up what looked like a large strobe light.

"You've really thought of everything" said Cisco.

"Well we have to, because last time was so..."

"-Amazing!" Cisco Gushed

"- Awful Cisco! It was awful. She sucked at her teeth. Your seat was different than mine."

"Sorry." He said, "you're right, my bad"

Nora looked confused before piping up what she knew.

"C'mon Mom, Oliver Queen and Dad teamed up to take Prism out. It sounded awesome and with Cisco's help, It should be schwaaay easy!"

Iris looked a little grim and pursed her lips. Barry knew this was so Nora couldn't read her. They were very careful with letting Nora know the details of their past. The Flash museum was so... sanitized. He knew he would have to change that in the future as well.

Barry divvied up his tech gatherings between himself and Cisco. Nora watched carefully as they dawned goggles, pocketed meta-cuffs, a compass mirror, comm antennas and other tech she hadn't seen used before. She realized that maybe Oliver's past assistance was of greater significance than she knew. The future Flash Museum made it sound like a chance encounter between the two heroes. But watching the two men she admired so much gearing up made Nora think  _Maybe Prism wasn't just a ridiculous looking meta in rainbow tights. He was a force and he actually scares my mother._ Nora's eyes stayed fixed on Iris as she laid out her own emergency return equipment. 

"I need to stay here with you Mom."   
  
"She's right Iris, you can't be here alone." Barry agreed. 

"Okay Nora I'll talk you through everything."

"And your mom is prepared for _everything_ " said Cisco sarcastically.

"Be safe" Iris said to the gentlemen and she smiled. 

"Promise." They said in unison.

Cisco turned his gauntlet cuff and opened the breech. Barry blew Iris a kiss in the air and smiled. Iris smiled back at him and turned her cheek as if catching his love. Nora smiled watching her parents, but saw her mother's hand gripping the pointed to the strobe light device tightly. The men faced the breach and Cisco grabbed Barry's shoulder They leaped though the portal into Gotham City.


	2. Gotham City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I am imagining a visual of Gotham, and doing some call backs to the scenery in the Batman "No Man's Land" Comics. That's how I'm imagining Gotham right now. This chapter mostly sets up more story. Its longer and I think I did better on my writing this time around. Also We get some conversation with a character I hope to see in the Batwoman TV show. Let me know in the comments how this was. Thanks.

The Flash and Vibe exited the breach in Gotham City Park. The sun was setting and the golden pink rays shined into the small clearing. Beams shone sideways through the trees but the ground was dark except for the plastic and paper debris glowing eerily on the ground. Flash recognized some of the items as drug paraphernalia.

"Whoa, not the Picturesque scenes from the museum paintings," Vibe said "Damn."

The Flash wondered if families still visited despite the city's desolation. He wondered if children still played here.

"I could clear this area up, I should... Are these? Oh my god. These are needle rigs, makeshift drug needles... in a public park!"

Cisco tightened his lips and held Barry's shoulder.

"Its disgusting dude. But we don't have time for community service right now, but we can come back, okay? No one is coming here this late in the day. Not for enjoyment anyway."

"I guess..." sighed Barry.

Static came through the comms and continued to adjust until Iris' voice became clear.

"Guys? Can you hear me? Is everything okay?"

Barry was disturbed by their surroundings, but physically they were safe.

"Flash here, we're fine. We're in Gotham."

"Vibe checking in."

"Great." Responded Iris "Okay I have your location as the south east end of Gotham Park. The main GCPD Precinct is about four blocks south. I can send your coordinates to Batwoman when you get there."

Barry thought about their previous encounter with the highly corrupt GCPD and asked "Whats our other option?"

"Well Batwoman needs files on a meta that uses neural reactions. You can make your way to Gotham General Hospital - it's seven blocks north."

"Good thinking Iris," said Barry "I think we would have better luck at the hospital."

Cisco nodded in agreement and said, "We can get a good eye for the conditions of the playgrounds too." He knew Barry well enough that he didn't have to vibe him to know that the sight of the needle rigs and trash was weighing heavily on his mind.

"What's wrong with the playgrounds?" asked Iris.

"We will tell you more when we get back." said Cisco, keeping the his two team members focused.

"Okay keep your eyes peeled. Nora and I are both here."

Barry smiled to himself and looked up to the sky imagining Iris and Nora in a watch tower, but realized the sky was towering with abandoned cranes and dilapidated buildings.

"Iris, if anything happens, don't come to Gotham."

"What?"

"And don't send Nora either. I want you to contact Team Arrow or even The Legends, just please, whatever happens, don't come here."

Iris was silent.

"We'll stay in Central City, Dad." Barry was relieved to hear Nora's confirmation.

"Okay then, we're moving." Cisco prompted Iris on the comms and Barry who was still in his disturbia. "and we're gonna go silent on the comms for bit, if we say your name Iris, they'll turn back on."

The two men walked on the cobblestone pathway by the heavier treeline. Barry could tell the path was once orderly but now the stones were becoming dislodged by tree roots and likely, people. Raucous laughter came from another clearing. Cisco held Barry back to watch. There were a group of homeless people setting up a barrel for fire. Nearby were swings and three kids, maybe pre-teens chasing each other around the posts.

"You think they're okay?" Barry whispered.

"Shh watch.."

Barry heard one of the older adults call out to the kids. "Get your space cleared before its too dark." The kids stopped their game and began tossing trash into the fire. "Three points!" "King's shot" "Spoiler!" "Sawoop!" "Briiiick!" Another adult handed out hand wipes and another passed out brown bags to everyone in the group. They were packed lunches. The sky had gotten darker, the pink hues were now purple and the gold rays now a hazy glow over the park.

"There as okay as they can be I guess." sighed Cisco.

Barry rubbed his neck "Yeah, Lets keep moving."

The voices faded as they moved along. They passed close to a restroom where scantily clad women were dressed.

"We should pay them to leave." Barry muttered. Cisco grabbed Barry's elbow to keep him moving. "But really I could just move them somewhere safe Cisco!"

"Listen, Gotham has a lot of problems Barry - We don't know this town and we don't know these people. We came for one reason. and its more pressing than a couple of ladies doing what they can to get by. They know this place. They can probably handle themselves."

Barry turned his head away and pressed forward with Cisco.

As they got closer to the park entrance, they noticed a larger playground. There were a group of men nearby smoking cigarettes. Barry heard the distinct clacking of guns being loaded.

"This thing has hollow points" a pot bellied man with curly grey hair displayed a gun to two lean younger men. "And this fucker right here..." he said pulling a gun larger than his arm. "It's death to Kevlar. No more of these pussy ass rookies gonna play hero to us again."

He lifted the gun and pointed it, mindlessly into the direction of the encampment where the homeless had settled for the night. Barry watched his finger press the trigger and saw the spark from the tip. Cisco couldn't stop Barry if he had even noticed what was about to happen.

Barry ran over and caught the bullet before the sound could echo through the trees. He raced around the playground in a blur of red and yellow streaks. The gun mens' deep yelps of shock and frustration echoed in the playground area. Barry collected the displayed guns and two more suitcases near by. Then he returned to where Cisco was in the trees. The men cursed in anger.

One of them called out "I'm tired of these vigilante fuckers! Where are you hiding speedy man? Come out here!"

"Speedy man? That's a good one" whispered Cisco smiling.

Barry decided to step out and he spoke through vibrating vocal cords. "I'm right here."

Cisco remained in the shadows.

"Woah..." the grey haired man chuckled. "So what is this eh? You gonna arrest us?"

"You all deserve to be in jail!" Flash called angrily.

One of the lean built guys snorted through his nose "You're not from here Speedy man."

"You can do better! Be better men - instead of selling weapons why don't you do the right thing. You could join the police at GCPD instead of targeting the ones trying to do the right thing!"

The third man seemed unable to control his laughter and dramatically doubled over.  
"Ha! Ha-ha-ha!" He yelled cheerily, then his "Ha" came back deep and angry. "HAAAAA! HAAAAAAA HA! FUCK YOU!" He screamed.

The grey haired man sneered. "Who do you think we are? Huh? Common criminals?! Regular low-lives?!"

Then, the second man pulled a wallet out of his pocket and flipped it open revealing a shield shaped badge. Barry's face dropped.

"This is our city. We don't give a fuck! ...and you - you ain't got the time."

Barry swallowed at this truthful realization and was searching his brain for a response when a deep feminine voice answered.

"He doesn't but I do."

Cords and Batarangs flew around the area. Within seconds all the men were huddled on the ground unconscious. Batwoman was cuffing them one by one.

"I told you to stay out of my city and I meant it." Her voice was prickly.

Cisco stepped from the clearing and spoke up. "We took your message as an invite."

"You need to check your comprehension then." she rolled her eyes at both the men. "I needed files not vigilantes taking me off my tasks."

Batwoman pryed open the hand of one of the men in trepidation and pulled out a rounded device tucked behind his badge. She tore the back off and started removing the components, tossing them to the ground

"This is, was, a wave refraction scrambler. Anything you did, movement, noise, anything would have thrown your intents backward. They would've had you on your knees and your heads blown off if I hadn't stepped in.

Cisco eyed the device in her hand curiously. Barry bit his lower lip and was thankful they had turned the comms down.  
Batwoman continued as she stepped around the men emptying their pockets.

"These trinkets were going to be standard issue for GCPD riot team, but things were already too far south as far as corruption. So now half skilled jerk-offs like these guys have access to these and worse."

Barry suddenly felt thankful for the Central City Police Department and the cooperative relationship he had with them. Thankful to be raised in a good community with good cops around like Joe.

As if reading his mind Batwoman said "This isn't central city kids - Now, did you bring my files?"

Cisco spoke up. "We didn't bring files, per se... I mean... we brought ourselves."

"Great." she mumbled.

Cisco continued. "We are positive we know who you're after though. He's a meta and we want to help you catch him. It really has to be us. We can catch the guy, and hold him"

Barry thought about his meta pipeline cells and then wondered about the cops tied up on the ground. "What are you gonna do with these guys anyway."

"Mmm - I'll probably leave them here."

Barry looked flabbergasted.

"I don't make plans to hold bad cops. Your little speech back there was rousing, maybe they'll wake up and get back on track. My facilities are meant for more challenging cases."

"But there are good cops though, you don't think anyone could hold them in a cell or something?"

"Hypothetically, yeah, but we don't have any Courts."

Cisco's mouth dropped this time. "What the actual f-"

"-finally getting the scope of the picture?" Batwoman finished. "Trust me, they're better off if I just leave them here."

"Well we were making our way to Gotham General Hospital based on the info you gave us. I suppose it is still running?"

"Something like that." Said Batwoman. "Its a haven for established patients and the ones affected by this meta."

Barry knew it was safe to clue in his family.

"Iris" he called and the comms chirped on.

"Babe are you okay?! It was taking a while."

"Yeah we're good, and we're with our uh.. friend now." He smiled at Batwoman who stood stoic. "We're headed into Gotham General and we're gonna meet with the doctors and the patients, I want you to hear everything on the comms, but uh, be open minded. It's rough out here."

Nora's voice chimed in "You're doing great dad - and Uncle Cisco!"

Batwoman's eyebrows changed shape ever so slightly.

"Thanks, but listen in carefully, you might catch something we miss."

The trio exited the park and crossed the dark garbage covered street. Disabled cars were parked haphazardly. It was completely dark outside, some windows had eerie lights glowing inside, the alley way had small fires burning. They came passed a parking garage with sheets and clothing covering its fencing. Occasionally they heard conversation, but saw no one. None of the streetlights worked.

Barry looked up at the large building lit only on one side. Then he noticed the boarded up ambulance entrance.

"Yeah, this is Gotham General" said Batwoman. "We'll enter around the corner." She pulled her wrist up and typed something on a watch. He realized she had been getting messages.

"So you do keep partners."

"No, but not everyone is in the way." she replied. She slowed her steps on the sidewalk. "We are gonna go in this side entrance."

She walked through an unremarkable opening in the tattered hedges and approached the side of the stucco covered building. An emergency exit was barely visible. She tapped something from her utility belt on the sensor and then typed in a number.

They stepped into a dark stairwell. Cisco reached to tap his headlight and Batwoman said "No need." Both of the men expected to ascend the stairs but instead, Batwoman crossed the stairwell and opened an inconspicuous door behind the stairwell. A comfortably lit hallway was revealed. Batwoman typed a number on her watch and made sure the doors behind them were closed. a voice came through her wrist.

"Hello." Said a female voice, "I'm on the way to you now."

"Thank you Doctor Sommers, we're walking up. I've decided to bring guests so don't be alarmed."

"I trust your judgement."

Barry heard Iris's voice on his own comms as the marched down the hall. "I'm guessing this is Dr. Faye Sommers. She works at Gotham General and is a neuroscientist she was credited with being the lead treatment doctor and finding the anecdote for a city wide poisoning of the water supply five years ago. I don't have much more info."

Batwoman smiled at Barry. "Your wife won't find many updates. We haven't had any press releases for about two years."

Both men again found themselves on the outs.

"Well I can hear her but I can't respond. Also, the comms are going to go down as soon as we get to our floor. Sorry."

The group turned a hallway and stopped at a double door.

"I heard her Barry."

"Thank you Iris. I love you, love you both." Said Barry.

The double door was released from its magnetic lock and a grinning woman awaited on the other side. She was black, tall and thin. She was wearing gray scrubs and a white coat. Her dreadlocks were tied back. they stepped in to greet her and Barry could hear the low hum of static in his ear, and went ahead and powered down his comms.  
Batwoman greeted the woman in the doorway. " Hello Faye."

  
The smiling doctor replied. "You all are certainly dressed for informalities." Her eyes admired the super suits in front of her.

"I'm The Flash"

"...and I'm Vibe"

Batwoman stood in lead. "These gentleman have information on the treatment of our patients."

Dr. Sommers updated the men on her workload. "Its a good thing you all came, The secondary symptoms have started to run their course but the primary symptom causes are unfounded. My partner Dr. Cross, has been working non-stop on treatment for the past day with a little bit of progress. Three days ago was when we received our two patients. A nurse and a security officer from Arkham Asylum. They were actually in cells for a period of time before Dr. Cross made a routine visit. The safe stock of sedatives we have seems to have minimal effect. As soon as it wears off, the residents return to their state of rage. We're sure of the cause of the fear and confusion. Its a heavily concentrated toxic gas created by a long gone character in the city -"

Barry had a flashback to his gassing at Arkham Asylum last time he was in the city and wondered if this was the same toxin.

"-due to the rapid firing of the neural synapses our traditional treatment is not responding appropriately."

Cisco pulled two devices from his jacket and joined them together. "If this device works, then we know our culprit, and hopefully your treatment for the toxin will go through."  
The men entered a room which contained rooms. A woman and a man were restrained to their beds. Cisco continued. "We think this is the work of a meta named Prism. Looking into his eyes causes rage in his victims. This device was created a few years ago in STAR Labs. It neutralizes light patterns caught in the eyes which over stimulate the neurons and heavily influence the area of the brain responsible for emotion, notably rage. Without this treatment, they should still be able to to naturally come out of this state after a week or so under the appropriate care. But if this device works, we will leave it with you and if anyone else is found with symptoms, you can use this and its highly effective within one hour on a non-meta human."

"What about for a meta human?"

"It would depend on if their abilities were affected by metabolism."

Barry pointed to himself when Cisco said this. "I'm a speedster so within five-ish minutes."

Cisco entered the glasspaned room with Batwoman, Barry remained outside with Dr. Sommers. The woman contorted in her restraints and screamed. "Mama, please, mama! I dind't do it, I'm sorry, so sorry, please Mommmmma Maaa Maaaa!!! No mama don't!"

Cisco began to flash his device at the woman's face. She continued to jerk and scream louder. "No mama please I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it! HE MADE ME ME DO IT! IT HURT ME MAMA! HE HURT ME!"

"Its not working!" Cisco yelled.

Dr. Sommers monitored the data coming in from the leads attached to the afflicted Nurse.

"There has been a ten percent decrease in activity in the amygdala, something is happening! Stick with it."

The doors behind Barry opened and another man in scrubs and a lab coat entered holding a face mask and several vials of liquid. Barry was prepared for defense when Dr. Sommers stepped beside him to clue him in on the process.

"This should work!" He exclaimed "We will use these two vials, about a quarter each, in succession." Said the man excitedly. "There were at least two gasses with similar components and the concentration was higher than the anecdote we had before."

Dr. Sommers placed a gas mask on the new doctor, and told Cisco and Batwoman to don one as well since they were assisting with treatment. Barry watched as the team worked to save the woman from her thoughts and visions remembering all too well the separate occasions of his affliction.

  
The male Doctor, who was now inferred to be Dr. Sommers colleague Dr. Cross, placed a nebulizer mask on the woman and began administering the pre-measured vials for her to inhale in succession. She began to verbally calm about midway through her treatment.

"Its working, everyone!" yelled Dr. Sommers excitedly.

After a couple of hours between the two patients. Batwoman and Cisco emerged with Dr. Cross from the glass isolation rooms.

Dr. Cross removed his respirator and spoke unmuffled."We will have to synthesize more of these formulas because they were experimental, but this treatment worked."

"Will they remember this?" Batwoman asked.

"Yes." replied Barry

"Likely." said Dr. Sommers simultaneously.

She stared at him curiously. "We will keep them sedated for at least the next 24 hours so their minds can finally rest, hopeful it is only remembered as a terrible nightmare."

"Well we know this was Prism, now we just have to stop him." said Cisco back on subject.

"I haven't seen any other people in this state since these two were found at Arkham, so he has likely left Gotham after retrieving what he needed." Batwoman inferred.

"We are still leaving this here with you, just in case," and Cisco turned over his anti-neural stimulation refractor. "Don't worry we have at least one more and the schematics."

"We will of course let you know when we have synthesized more serum" Batwoman said in return.

"Thank you so much" Said Dr. Sommers.

"Thank all of you as well for allowing us to help" said Flash he turned to Batwoman as he finished "...and however reluctantly, trusting us to be here during this process."

Cisco and Barry stuck their hands out for a handshake. The Doctors responded enthusiastically. Batwoman nodded solemnly. "Lets get you back outside, so you can get home to Central City."

Barry was excited to be back on the darkened street, ready for a breach back home. It was clean and safe. He thought of his beautiful wife and their wonderful daughter. Prism was going down for what he had done to these innocent, kind-willed employees of Gotham.

"Iris" he called into the comms.

"We're here Babe".

"I'm coming home to you." He said smiling.  
  
Barry knew he was ready to stop Prism him this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter, any editing remarks and technical suggestions would be greatly appreciated.   
> I'm trying to work on imagery and in addition, I'm trying to lengthen the chapter(s) so there were some filler words and language. It'll get better! Thanks!


End file.
